


Magia Imion

by Michaelaariadne



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelaariadne/pseuds/Michaelaariadne
Summary: SPOJLERY DO DARÓW ANIOŁA, PANI NOC I TALES FROM SHADOWHUNTERS ACADEMY!Magnus i Alec rozmawiają z synami o pochodzeniu ich imion.Oczywiście Malec, Lightwood-Bane family.





	Magia Imion

\- Tatoo, pójdziemy do wesołego miasteczka? - zamarudził Max, patrząc błagalnie na Aleca. Chłopak westchnął, ale zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, odezwał się Rafael.  
\- Będziemy grzeczni, będę go pilnował - zapewnił ojca.  
\- Oh, Alec, zgódź się, dzieciaki mają prawo się trochę rozerwać - Magnus objął chłopaka ramieniem w pasie i przygarął do siebie.  
\- Przyznaj się, po prostu ty też chcesz tam pójść - Alec pocałował Bane'a w nos. - Dobrze, pójdziemy.  
Max wydał z siebie radosny okrzyk a Rafael uśmiechnął się tylko.  
\- Papo, a weźmiemy wujka Jace'a? - zapytał młodszy chłopiec patrząc na Magnusa. Zarówno on jak i Rafael zawsze mówili do Aleca "Tato" a do czarownika "Papo".  
\- Wujek Jace dobrze by się tam czuł, czasami jest bardziej dziecinny niż Max - mruknął Rafael, uśmiechając się niemal tak samo, jak przywódca nowojorskiego klanu Wampirów.  
\- Na Anioła, Alec, on jest tak bardzo podobny do Raphaela, zwłaszcza teraz - rzucił Magnus, patrząc na czarnowłosego.  
\- Kto to Raphael, papo? - zapytał Max. Lightwood popatrzył na Magnusa, który kiwnął głową.  
\- Raphael Santiago był jedną z najodważniejszych osób, jakie kiedykolwiek znałem - zaczął Magnus, sadzając sobie Rafaela na kolanach. Alec to samo zrobił z Maxem. - Czułem się dumny, że nazywał mnie przyjacielem, a to nie było takie proste do osiągnięcia.  
\- Co się z nim stało? - zapytał starszy chłopiec.  
\- Zginął w czasie wojny z Sebastianem. Ratując mi życie - czarownik przygryzł wargę. - Z wyglądu jesteś do niego strasznie podobny, teraz okazuje się, że imię do czegoś zobowiązuje, i zaczynasz się zachowywać podobnie do niego.  
Rafael oparł głowę na piersi Magnusa i przytulił się do niego lekko.  
\- Był nocnym łowcą?  
\- Był podziemnym, wampirem, przywódcą nowojorskiego klanu.  
\- Papo? Ja też mam imię po kimś ważnym? - zapytał Max. Alec zamarł i poczuł bolesne ukłucie w sercu. Bane posłał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a Lightwood objął mocniej siedzącego mu na kolanach chłopca i sięgnął dłonią by spleść palce z Banem.  
\- Max, ty swoje imiona masz po kimś, kto był dla mnie i dla dziadka Roberta najważniejszy na świecie. Max po moim najmłodszym braciszku a Michael po parabatai dziadka, Michaelu Waylandzie. Pamiętacie, co mówiłem wam o parabatai?  
\- To jest taka rodzina którą sobie można wybrać - odpowiedział Max.  
\- Parabatai to para łowców, którzy walczą razem, to coś więcej niż największa przyjaźń - dodał Rafael.  
\- Co się stało z Maxem i Michaelem Waylandem, tato? - młodszy chłopiec obrócił się w ramionach Aleca chcąc na niego popatrzeć.  
\- Michael Wayland zginął bardzo dawno, podczas walk o porozumienia z podziemnymi. A Max... - Alecowi załamał się głos. - Max zginął w czasie wojny z Sebastianem, jak Raphael i wiele innych.  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho Max, przytulając się mocno do ojca.  
\- Za co mnie przepraszasz, słońce? - Alec pogłaskał go po włosach.  
\- Że zapytałem. Teraz jesteś smutny, ty i papa. Nie chciałem, żebyście byli smutni.  
\- Max, to nie jest twoja wina. Jesteśmy smutni, bo tęsknimy za tymi ludźmi ale to normalna cześć życia. A poza tym powinniście wiedzieć, po jak wspaniałych osobach macie imiona - odparł Magnus.  
\- Można powiedzieć, że przez to, że ich wspominamy, oswajamy ich brak w naszym życiu - dodał Alec, ocierając wierzchem dłoni zbłąkaną łzę, która potoczyła się po jego twarzy. Przez chwilę cała czwórka siedziała w ciszy.  
\- Dobra, chłopaki, czas się myć i do spania, bo nigdzie jutro nie pójdziemy - zaanonsował Lightwood, podnosząc Maxa z kolan i stawiając go na ziemi. - Rafael, poradzicie sobie w dwójkę czy muszę was przypilnować?  
\- Poradzimy, przypilnuję Maxa. Możesz na mnie liczyć tato.  
\- Nigdy nie wątpiłem, że mogę na ciebie liczyć - Alec uśmiechnął się. Rafael odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem chwycił brata za rękę i razem pomaszerowali do łazienki. Dopiero, gdy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi Alec wypuścił powietrze z płuc, jakby wstrzymywał je przez całą tę rozmowę. Potem usiadł na kanapie obok Magnusa i oparł głowę na jego piersi.  
\- Strasznie się bałem tej rozmowy, wiesz? - powiedział. - Wiedziałem, że kiedyś do niej dojdzie, ale strasznie bałem się tego momentu.  
\- Dałeś radę. Przez chwilę chciałem przerwać tę rozmowę od razu i zmienić temat, ale... Wiedziałem, że udźwigniesz to już teraz.  
\- Ty też sobie poradziłeś. Wiem, że kochałeś Raphaela jak brata.  
\- Bardziej jak syna - Magnus parsknął śmiechem. - W sumie to go wychowałem od momentu gdy trafił do naszego świata.  
\- Wiesz co? Gdyby ktoś powiedział mi kiedyś, że będę wychowywał dzieci z Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu, to bym go wyśmiał. A teraz? Wychowuje dwójkę i jestem z tego powodu cholernie szczęśliwy.  
Czarownik nie odpowiedział tylko chwycił chłopaka za podbródek i pocałował.  
Gdy później tego wieczora Magnus siedział pomiędzy łóżkami synów i czytał im bajkę na dobranoc, przez myśl przemknęło mu, że nigdy w całym swoim długim życiu nie był tak szczęśliwy jak w tym momencie.


End file.
